Libertango
by itsonly.love91
Summary: The song she was playing filled the place with so much sensuality that apparently was only obvious to him. Maybe was the way she held the cello between her body, how the lucky instrument fit perfectly between her thighs and how wonderful would be just to be closer to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies…**_

_**This is what came up to me while I was watching a movie called "Little Secrets" and the lead girl played the violin. I have always thought that there's something so sensual about playing the Cello, that I would have loved to learn how to play it when I was younger. Also a few years ago I read a Twilight fanfic in Spanish, which had something like this in the plot line, but in a very different level.**_

_**So I decided to give it a shot, and this is the result. So I hope that if someone read this they enjoy it and thanks in advanced.**_

_**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally doesn't belong to me, neither Libertango. And blah, blah, blah…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The room was enormous, dim lights were illuminating the stage, making barely notice to the petite silhouette up there. The blond boy was like mesmerized looking his surroundings, but there was something about the figure on the stage that made him wonderstruck towards it.

Austin Moon loved music, he wanted to be a rock star someday and make music that could make people feel things like if they could do whatever they wanted to do and he wanted to make the people happy, happy music. But even though he could play almost all the instruments out there he did not enjoy classical music. I mean he knew that without those composers would be impossible to have such amazing music like the one he wanted to do.

But dress up in fancy clothes and go and act all snobby was not his thing. He felt uncomfortable, his dress shirt was a little tight and he felt like people were looking at him weird but he tried to dismissed it, he just wanted to get that over with and go home, maybe hear some music and talk to Dez about the newest _Bikini Blood Bath _Movie, or _Zaliens. _

Austin's parents were trying to get closer to him, they felt that sometimes they neglected their son too much and making him learn the mattress business was not making them any closer but drift them apart, so they thought that a good idea for having precious family time was going to a concert that the symphonic was giving.

"Do we really have to do this?" Austin asked while they found their seats in the third row, his parents showed him _the look _and all he could do was shrugged and frowns.

The concert was about to start but Austin needed to go to the bathroom, so he left his parents and went out to the lobby of the place, taking a deep breath he headed to the bathroom.

When he came back to the auditorium and searched for his parents almost in the dark, the orchestra had already begun playing and the music filled his ears, the acoustic of the place was amazing he felt like he was standing right in the middle of the stage, he couldn't help but close his eyes and let the music lead him to that amazing place where he could be whoever he wanted. It didn't matter.

Soon the piece ended, all the people in the room gave the orchestra an standing ovation, but Austin was not paying attention, something, or better _someone _had taken his attention since he laid eyes on her. She was in the front row of the orchestra, right next to the violins and the cellos, she had a cello in her hand, and her delicate hands held it like it was the most delicate thing she had ever held, and probably it was. He saw as all of them left the stage and the curtain closed.

He was in a daze when he got to his seat next to his parents, he wanted to see that girl again, and he was determined to it. The lights were off again, and the curtain was opening showing just a light in the center where a chair was placed, in the back a grand piano was barely visible because of the light but it was quite obvious that the main instrument was not that one. A round of applause welcomed the performer, a beautiful girl with brown hair falling on her back with curls that danced every time she moved. Her dress was a very simple yet classy black gown, it was in Greek goddess style, and it flowed every time she moved.

Austin was more than surprised when he saw her back on the stage, her cello in the stand, she looked like and anger from heaven. He searched a program to see if he was able to find her name, something that could identify her in the future, because when he found her, he didn't wanted to make the fool of himself naming her angel, in his head was okay, but if she thought that he was telling her another's girl name?

He was rambling in his own head when he noticed that the girl took a seat in the chair that was on the stage and took the cello and placed him between her thighs. She looked so delicate up there that Austin couldn't help be amazed by the young girl in front of him. He saw when she took the arch with her right hand and the piano started a soft melody, in the background.

Then the girl closed her eyes and she started to make her music.

He could see sometimes how he kept her tempo taping her feet on the stage floor, how she got lost in the music and all the emotions that the piece she was playing reflected was amazing, he didn't wanted to close his eyes in case he could miss something. The movement she made when she was playing with vigor the high notes on her cello made her dress flow like she was on the air, floating, and he could feel it too.

Between the climax of the song, her smoked eyes opened up, and he thought he was not able to breathe anymore because the angel before him was looking at him, no one else, while she played the most sensual part of the beautiful tango she was playing. Suddenly the atmosphere felt heavier, he could not take his eyes away from hers and apparently she couldn't do it either because she was still looking at him, with the most intense stare he had ever given or received.

She bit her lip in a specially difficult part of the piece and he almost lose it, because her red lips were enchanting and she was biting her lip while she was still looking at him, and the song she was playing filled the place with so much sensuality that apparently was only obvious to him. Maybe was the way she held the cello between her body, how the lucky instrument fit perfectly between her thighs and how wonderful would be just to be close to her.

He needed her, he wanted her and she was going to have her. He was sure of it, as sure as his name was Austin Monica Moon.

The piece ended and she stoop up from her chair placing the piano again it is place, she took a step forward to receive the praises and the applause she well deserved. She looked back at Austin and a smile crept on her face, she nodded towards his direction and moved to leave the stage with the piano player on her back.

Austin sat back on his place trying to catch his breath after that performance, he needed to know who she was and how she could find her, then something came to his mind and asked to his parents for a program for the show.

"Honey, are you ok?" his mom asked while she handed him the program. She looked concern but at the moment Austin was no in the mood or had the time for their questions.

There she was, second performance playing _Libertango_, her name written in a neat calligraphy.

"That girl was amazing…" he heard his dad say after reading her name on the program. "And I even think that she was looking to our sits by the last part of her song" he said directly to Austin, with a knowing look on his face. Austin blushed, he didn't wanted to know what his father was thinking, because maybe what his father was thinking of him was true and that would be embarrassing.

"You know something, that girl seemed familiar to me" Mimi Moon said, taking the program from Mike's hands, due that it was almost impossible that Austin let go hers. "Ah yes, I know who she is, she is the lovely young lady from the music store at the Miami Mall, the daughter of Lester Dawson"

Realization came into his father's eyes, "Of course, Ally Dawson, nice girl."

His heart jumped a beat because he knew how to find her now. A smirk played on his face, while he was in the lobby waiting for his parents to say good bye to their friends, a familiar silhouette appeared where his parents were and he saw how she greeted all the people there, she was looking a little distracted and looking all over the place, he hoped, looking for him.

Then she finally found what she was looking for while they locked their looks. Everything seemed to disappear when she was looking at him but only one thing, one name.

_Ally Dawson._

_**Ok, so, what do you think, hopefully someone will read this and will leave me feedback to know if I should continue it or leave it as a one shot. I think it could be more but it could work as a one shot too.**_

_**Please review to let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey you guys! I'm back with the so highly requested second part of Libertango, I really hope that you like this, I put all my effort in finish this so I could update quick. I really loved all those reviews and follows and favorites. Hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as you did on the first part. I'm posting this at midnight because I just came home and I had it, so I said why not?**_

_**And now the Disclaimer:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Or anything you may recognize in this story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Austin had a plan, a rushed, kind of sloppy plan, but a plan nonetheless. Now he needed the courage to go inside the store and ask for Ally Dawson. Apparently his courage from last night was gone and now he was nervous as hell. And who wouldn't? He was about to meet the girl in his dreams, literally since he dreamt of her all night.

He took a deep breath and went inside of the store, looking amazed at all the instruments there, the guitars shelve was amazing and he couldn't help but go and take a peek. Those amazing instruments were beautiful, each one of them, they shone like if they were made of gold and silver, in each color and even in every size.

"They are beautiful, don't you think?" a soft voice was heard on his back. He turned to see the angel in person, but looking even more beautiful that last night since now she looked real, not a hallucination, or an illusion. A real girl, with the most perfect eyes he had ever seen.

"They are indeed" he responded forgetting all about the guitars, only able to see her, and he was not talking about the guitars anymore. She seemed to sense that and a blush covered her face and she looked to her intertwined hands in front of her, she cleared her throat and started walking to the counter in the middle of the store.

"Looking for anything in special?" she asked recovering her professionalism, he smiled at her and followed her at the counter, sitting on top of it, next to Ally.

"Actually I am…" but he didn't said anything else. He leaned closer to her and whispered on her ear "I was looking for you"

Her eyes went wide and she was not able to say a word for a minute. What was that supposed to mean? That he could just came here and take her? No, that was her yesterday; she was like a completely different person when she played the cello, especially a tango.

"Can you please go upstairs to the practice room?" She asked him, and he nodded, he was hoping that things came out right, he didn't want her to think that he just wanted to hook up and that's it, he wanted to know her, wanted to know how could she displayed so much passion while she played the cello, just like the day before. There was something that dawned him to her.

He went to the way she explained him, top of the stairs first door to the left, there was a sign on the door that read _Authorized personal only, _he opened the door and found the most amazing room that he had ever seen. The room was huge with the most amazing instruments, he could see a piano and a guitar, and in the center of all, the cello. That incredible instrument that had caught his eyes, the delicate form of the whole instrument was captivating, he was about to touch it when the same voice that before caught him on time.

"Don't even think about it" she said, maybe a little too harsh, Austin backed out like a kid who just got caught doing something he was not supposed to do.

Ally crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at him, she was on a defense mode, he could sense that and he was worried, maybe she was thinking about that she was no random girl, and he didn't want to make her feel like that, never.

"Sorry" he said and stepped away from the instruments, trying to get closer to her, but she stepped back.

"What do you want?" She asked. Suddenly he wanted to kiss her so badly. He tried to concentrate in other things, not on her eyes, her lips and her all self.

"I want to know you, I want to know what makes you play so amazingly and with all that passion, I want to know… Please" he said. He didn't know why he needed to know so badly but he did.

"You want to know me?" she asked almost in disbelief, she almost didn't bought it but something about that blond boy made her want to trust in him. He nodded eagerly and a faint smile was drawing on her face. "Ok then, meet me in the food court at 8:00 pm, I'll show you who I really am." She said, leading him to the door. Once he was out of her practice room, she closed the door, and all Austin was able to hear was a piano in the background as the cello one more time made his presence known.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Austin didn't knew what to think while he was waiting for Ally in the mall, almost all stores were already closed and he was getting nervous, what if Ally told him to meet there just to get rid of him? Or what will he do if she ditched him?

But all those worries disappear once he saw her coming to her from Sonic Boom; she was dressed in a beautiful red dress with layers that looked like floating, her hair more curly and with the red lips that had tempted him so much the day before, looking like Ally the cello girl instead of Ally, the girl that kicked him out of the store this morning. He didn't know who of both of the Ally's attracted him more.

"Are you ready?" she asked him and he was speechless so he only nodded and leave Ally to lead the way.

They walked to downtown, the streets were getting darker and dangerous, but she didn't seem dazed at all. A guy got closer to them and Austin grabbed Ally's hand, because if anything happened he wanted to be able to do an attempt to protect her, Ally smiled at the gesture but the tingles in the place were Austin was holding her were making her nervous, she tried to let go of Austin's hand but he just held her closer and tighter.

They reached to an abandoned warehouse and Ally knocked three times, something like a little window opened up to reveal only the eyes of a guy, who was looking at Austin, she smiled a little and told the man that the blond was with her.

The door opened up and the saw a large hallway, barely illuminated with blue and green lights, people were talking and kissing and even fighting in the place, Austin tighten the hold on Ally's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you bring me here to kill me, Dawson?" he said with an eyebrow raised, Ally was able to feel the blonde's mint breath on her neck and that tingling sensation came back a thousand times stronger.

She stopped for a moment and turned around to face Austin, he was looking at her in a very similar way as he did on the night of the concert but there was something different this time, she couldn't know what was it but she wanted to find out.

"This is who I am while a play the cello" she said, the loud music on the background made almost impossible the hearing and she wanted him to hear her clearly, so she closed the distance between the two of them, encircling her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, his hands around her tiny waist, her mouth really close to his ear. "But I'm not this girl all the time Austin"

She let him go and turned around to open the curtain before them, showing a totally different scenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ally!" was the first thing that they heard once they reached the bar, a beautiful woman came to them giving Ally a hug and two kisses, one on each cheek.

She was petite as Ally, her hair was short and wavy, with really dark eyes, her dress was a lot like Ally's but shorter and in a navy blue, a flower pinned to her hair completed her look, Austin was surprised with all that he was seeing, but this woman made him nervous and she was kind of scary.

"Mercedes hey" Ally responded, as returning the woman's hug and smiling shyly at her. She was about to continue but something catch the eye of the older woman.

"And who is this handsome young man?" she asked in his really marked accent. She smiled at Austin who brought his brightest smile and raised a hand to present himself, but Ally beat him to it.

"He is Austin Moon, the son of Mike and Mimi Moon, you know from _Moon's Mattress Kingdom_?" she said, making the blond boy blush from the reminder of his parents and their shop.

"Oh yeah" Mercedes said "_There's no hastle in our castle_"she finished mimicking his parents. He groaned in response and both of the ladies laugh at his embarrassment. "Anyway" Mercedes continued "I thought you didn't have to perform today" she asked Ally.

"And I don't, but I wanted to show Austin this place." She responded as a blush covered her cheeks, a smiled appeared on Austin's and now he wanted to know her more than anything, he was curious to find out who Ally Dawson was for real, and she was willing to show him a part of her life.

Mercedes nodded in response as she whispered something on Ally's ear, the brunette girl's blush got redder and a knowing smiled appeared in the older woman's face.

"Ok, I'll love to stay with you and chat for a while but I have to perform like right now, but I'll see you around?" she asked while Austin and Ally nodded in response. "Nice to meet you Austin, and by the way, take Ally to the dance floor for the first song would you? Is one of her favorites but she never dances" Mercedes finished as she left both of them and went up the stage.

"I don't dance" were Ally's first words after Mercedes was out of their sight.

Austin just shrugged and took Ally's hand in his again, leading her to the dance floor.

"This is a tango you know?" she said again, trying to convince Austin, she didn't know how to dance.

"It cannot be that hard, and if it is, well no one is going to see us" he said taking her closer to him by the waist. Ally's reply got lost on her throat when that tingling sensation came back. She was only to let Austin take her whatever he wanted, she felt his hand on hers and the other on her waist. The song started and she was able to hear Mercedes voice singing in Spanish.

"_Con este tango que es burlón y compadrito…"_

They started to move slowly to the rhythm of the music on the background, they got closer and every inch of Ally's body was pressed against Austin's. He moved the hand on her waist a little more up, to her back, and then pulling her back to the waist, leaving a wave of electricity whenever he touched, the tips of his fingers seemed like they were trying to tease Ally, but she was lost on Austin's eyes.

Her hand moved closer to his neck and he could feel how she started to play with the ends of his hair, making Austin shiver for a moment, caught up in the moment, just wanted to be closer to her.

They were moving all over the dance floor, they were not the best tango dancers, but they were so lost in each other that it didn't seemed to mind the other dancers.

"_Y un ansia fiera en la manera de querer…"_

A man's voice started singing in English after Mercedes finished her part.

"_I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying…"_

And he wanted it, so badly, he wanted to feel those sparks that he was sure he was going to feel when he kiss Ally, those lips were there, so close to him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them and feel them on his. He twirled Ally never losing the touch between them, once she was back to him, her back was on his chest and her ear really close to his lips, and they swing for a moment, his lips barely touching her earlobe.

She was feeling things that she had never felt before. Sparks were nothing compared to what she felt when he was touching her, she was unable to describe it, and she was good with words, but he left her speechless, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"_And though I see the danger, still the flame goes higher; I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire…"_

She was facing him again and something had seemed to change in his eyes, he was looking at her with so much intensity that made her legs weak and her heart star pounding on her chest, the rhythm of her own heart increasing. She was only able to hear the saxophone's solo on the back, and then Mercedes's voice and the man's started to sing together, one in Spanish and the other one in English.

Their foreheads were pressed against the other one and he pulled her close, and she thought that that was impossible.

"_Don't pity me…" _she heard in Hugh's voice, as he heard Austin on her ear, repeat the line on the song along with the singer's. _"Don't pity me…"_

They dance for a while and he twirled her, leading her so she could lean her back as he had watched on the television before, as she came back up the song was finishing and the last words of the song filled both of their ears and bodies.

"…_I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me, through it consumes me, your kiss of fire"_

They were not dancing anymore, both looking into each other's eyes, Austin was not able to hold it anymore as he closed the gap between the both of them, all those sparks and fireworks were nothing compare to what he had felt before, he put his hand behind Ally's neck, moving it a little to the back she he could have better access. Ally's hands were resting between their body and all she could do was grab the collar of his shirt. They kissed for a long time, just standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Ally…" he whispered after they broke the kiss, she smiled a little as she moved her hands to the back of his neck, no words were needed after that kiss, because she wanted to meet Austin now, and she wanted him to know both of her sides. "I like you" he said and the smile grew more, it was so simple yet she wanted to hear it so much.

He panicked a little when she didn't say anything, they pulled apart and the panic disappeared as he was the glow on her beautiful doe eyes, she pecked her lips and whispered in her ear, "I like you too" as she blushed, he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as they move closer to the door, she looked back to the stage to see that Mercedes was still singing, a totally different song, the latina looked at her and winked, as she felt the blush coming up to her face.

"So…" Austin started "Could we play together sometime?" he asked as they reached the exit.

"Sure, but don't touch the cello" she answered, a smirk on her lips, maybe it would be worth it, leave the guy to know her was a good idea, she thought as he laughed hard because of her joke. He left her hand to pull her by the waist and that fire and tingles came back, she smiled to herself as she pecked his cheek.

_Oh yeah, totally worth it._

_**And that would be the end, I'm really sorry if the end seems kind of rushed, I had no idea how to finished it and had a lot of ideas to make this longer, but it was already more that 2k and I thought to leave it how it was. The song that they dance is Kiss of Fire, Hugh Laurie and Gaby Moreno's version, this is originally a tango called "El Choclo" and from what I heard is a beautiful tango. Louis Armstrong made a version in English of this tango a long time ago and Hugh Laurie decided to put both versions together. By the way, I do not own the song.**_

_**I really hope that you guys will like it and please review; you have no idea how happy it made me see all those emails on my phone, those follows, favorites and reviews made my day.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello lovelies…**_

_**So, you might not expected this… neither I did, I started writing it just after I posted the last chapter but I never thought that I will post it since I stopped and kind of forget about it until I heard a perfect song that helped me write the end. **_

_**I really hope that you like this…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Channel's Austin & Ally, and well they belong to each other's. Yeah baby Auslly all the way!**_

_**Ok, I'll stop now.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ally´s practice room was her safest place, she felt at home in that little room in the top of the stairs on her father´s store at Miami Mall, with a piano at the corner and the cello in the center, there was no other place where she could say that she was truly happy. Sitting on the beanie couch near the window, where she could see the mall, she could spend hours writing meaningless words in her songbook or making jam sessions with herself over the piano. But the moment where she felt better was when she was in the middle of the room, on the chair with her eyes focused on the music sheet in front of her, making those beautiful notes come alive in the strings of her beloved cello.

That was she couldn´t understand why that particular chord didn´t sound how it supposed to. She felt frustrated and she couldn´t stop practicing until the song was perfect, but that chord was ruining everything. She was sweaty and hungry. Her delicate fingers had callouses due to that particular chord in the song, her arm was sore and she was tired of been on that chair all day long.

Her parents had left her in Sonic Boom after they closed the store per her request, she never took the cello home because she was afraid that she might get mugged, and she couldn´t afford a stolen cello or a home cello, she had to stick with the one in the store and practice there.

The only light on was the one in the second floor of Sonic Boom, Austin was coming from the Melody Dinner when he saw the light and decided to head on to see if Ally was there. They had been good the past days since she took him to the Tango club.

He thought on call Ally's cell when he reached the main door of the store, he didn't know if it was closed or not, but he pushed the door open trying his luck. He stepped inside the store, locking the door in his back and heading upstairs. He could hear the soft melody been played from the practice room. He smiled when a frustrated yell was heard coming out of the door, apparently Ally was not able to play one particular song.

He knew, even before she could see her that she will need a break and he could help her with that. He rested his upper body on the open door watching her as she tried one more time that routine of chords on the cello. Another frustrated groan came out of the lips on the brunette as she failed again on that chord.

Ally's attention went from the music sheet to her back when she heard a chuckle coming from the door of her room. Her eyes went wide, as she spotted a blond boy smirking at her.

"I don't see how this is funny" she said as she left the cello on its stand and getting up of the chair. Her back was hurting and she needed to be up for a while.

"You keep making the same mistake on the chord, that is why is not working" he came to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Ally's cheeks were burning hot. She snuggled a little closer to him as he hugged her.

"Oh, and you can play cello now?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, a sly smile on her face.

"It happens, my dear Ally-gator, that I can play any instrument, I can even play a trumpet through a trumpet!" he released her from the bear hug and walked to the piano, he sat at the piano bench giving her some space so she could sit too. The brunette girl followed him and started to play random keys on the piano, he was looking at her, staring would be a better word to describe what he was doing, he played some keys too, following her as they created a beautiful melody together.

Their hands brushed together as they both stopped playing and looked into each other's eyes, Austin pulled a strand of hair behind Ally's ear and pulled her closer to him grabbing her by her neck, Ally's eyes fluttered close and she could feel Austin's breath on her cheeks and getting closer to her lips, when something took both of them of their daze, it was a growl that came from Ally's belly.

She covered her face with her hands and buried herself in Austin chest, trying to hide her embarrassment, Austin's laughter could be heard in the whole practice room as she could feel the vibrations coming from his body. He took one from her hands away from her face and interlaced their fingers as she pulled her up. She started to say something but he shut her placing one of his large fingers on her lips.

"You are hungry and I'm feeding you Ally" He said pulling her through the door, taking Ally's coat and heading downstairs.

Ally was indeed hungry, but she couldn´t go home, she needed to finish practice that song, she was about to say something to the blond boy but he shut her up by pecking her on the lips and grabbing her hand, taking her outside of Sonic Boom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that…"_

Ally was humming the song that the Melody Dinner was playing while they were waiting for their food, playing with her fingers while the artist on the song was reaching to a particularly high note. Austin was sitting in front of her and he was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, she really was a beautiful girl and he wanted for her to be his and he was sure he was going to make it.

Seeing her right fingers playing with the callouses on her left ones he decided to make a move and took one of her hands in his, drawing patterns in her hands skin and taking longer on her fingers where the effort of the cello was more evident.

Ally saw how his hand was big enough to swallow her tiny one and how those hands seem to fit perfectly into each other's, just like pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

They ate in a comfortable conversation, never getting too awkward or long periods of silence ruin the moment.

There was a moment though, were Ally thought that it would be better to leave Austin alone in the diner while she went to her practice room, there was this blond, beautiful girl flirting with him. She clearly decided to exclude Ally from the conversation and ignore her trying to get Austin's attention, but he didn't let that happen and paid the bill to the blond waitress and took Ally's hand to leave the diner and went back to the shop.

Now, he was staring at her while she prepared to play the piece that she was practicing earlier that day. Her heart was pounding really hard and fast. She lifted her right arm where she was holding the arch and she started playing. Using her feet to keep her tempo, she was playing the piece with so much force and vigor that left the blond boy speechless, losing herself in the music, closing her eyes where she already knew the notes and taking little peaks towards the music sheet when she needed some help.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were sprawled on the floor of the practice room, when she sat up straight and turned to see him.

"I want to hear you play" she suddenly said remembering his words from earlier. He frowned because he was already getting sleepy, but he obliged, getting up and moving towards the cello, her eyes went wide when she saw where he was going.

"Don't touch the Cello!" she screamed, he turned to see her as she blushed for that little outburst. "Don't ask, just play the piano" nodding he sat on the bench and moved his hands to the ivory keys of the piano on the room, she moved close to him and came to sit right next to him while he was preparing himself to start playing.

He saw her while his fingers brushed the keys positioning on the right chord, leaving soft sounds behind every note, leaving a heavy atmosphere. Ally admired the way his fingers moved around the keys; she thought that he was going to play a happy upbeat song, which seemed to be more of his style.

She recognized the song, Mercedes sang it on the club, but she knew that the letter was in Spanish, one of the reasons why, she thinks, he was only playing the melody. But then his voice interrupted her thoughts, only been able to stare at him while he was singing.

"_Amapola, my pretty little poppy,_

_Must copy its endearing,_

_Charm from you_

_Amapola, Amapola,_

_How I long to hear you say_

_I love you"_

He finished the song looking in to Ally's eyes, unable to look away, she was looking at his eyes too, their foreheads nearly touching, she feeling the ends of his hair, all thoughts and worries melt away when she closed the distance between them and crashed her lips with his, the kiss started with so much force that she thought that she may burst into flames from the heat of his body, his hands on her hips, trying to get her closer to him, almost an impossible task to complete since she could feel him all around her. She moved a leg to the other side of his body, sitting completely on his lap, straddling him, her hands went directly to his hair, playing with it and sending shivers down his spine.

But they both needed air, as they slowed the kiss, making it much sweeter and sensual, no more rush in their movements, enjoying every moment with each other. Pecking her one more time after the kiss ended completely he could only see the pink of her cheeks and her eyes closed still in enjoying the moment. She opened her eyes and saw his chocolate eyes looking at her as a smile appeared on her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally's day was coming to an end after a long day attending customers in Sonic Boom, her parents where long gone and she was the only employee of the store, leaving her with a load of things to do, but she was happy Ally, been on a daze all day long. The day before had started with her on a bad mood because the piece was not coming along and because she was so stressed out with school and the store and all.

She was smiling doodling on her book by the counter when a boy asked her if she was Ally Dawson, nodding the redhead gave her a simple box with a big red bow on the side, she asked the boy from who it was, but he only murmured something about some _Love Whisperer _as he left the store.

She looked at the box, while she thought from who it may be, but decided that it would be easier to just open it to figure it out.

Inside the box was a beautiful leather book, which seemed to be an old selection of music sheets filled with pieces for cello, every one of them beautiful in their own way. But something else catch her eyes, inside the book was a beautiful red flower, the one she recognized as a poppy, a yellow lace bow and a note attached to it.

As she read the note, she felt her heart speeding up the beat.

"_Amapola,_

_How I long to hear you say, I love you…"_

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**I really hope that you had enjoyed this and use that little box underneath to let me know what you think, do I deserve flames? **__**Hopefully it's a good ending for this.**_

_**In other note, the song, do not belongs to me is Amapola by Gaby Moreno. Well at least that part it is, or also in Italian is sung by Andrea Boccelli. So I don't own the song either.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**_


End file.
